


Virginity - Sold

by flickawhip



Series: Trisha and Tanya's Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Rape warning is for the unmentioned thing Adiva whispers to her lover.RP fic.





	Virginity - Sold

Trisha had seen Adiva pale when Tanya had moved away with her older sister, her smile soft as she stroked the girl's cheek, her voice gentle and sweet.

"Shhh, shhh little one... it's okay, just relax."

Adiva looked at her.

"Wh....what are you going to do with us?"

She asked softly and nervously. 

"Take care of you Sweet girl..."

"Oh..."

Adiva said softly. 

"Think you can trust me Sweetpea?"

"I can learn to...I guess."

"You guess? Did someone hurt you?"

Adiva looked away. 

"Adiva... tell me."

Too ashamed to say it out loud Adiva whispered it to Trisha.

"Oh baby girl..."

Trisha murmured softly, moving to gently stroke the girl's cheek. 

"We won't let that happen... not anymore."

Adiva mewed softly and nuzzled into Trisha. 

"Come and lie down sweetpea."

Adiva mewed softly and let Trisha lead her to the bed and lay her down on it. Trisha had smiled softly, settling beside her on the bed. 

"Think you're up for a little TLC... or would you rather rest?"

Adiva mewed.

"Just....snuggle with me?"

She asked softly. Trisha smiled and moved to tuck the girl into her a little. 

"Try to sleep then, little one."


End file.
